


[Podfic of] A Girl Worth Fighting For

by exmanhater



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is already too busy trying to figure out what to do with her life to deal with a crush on Mulan, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Girl Worth Fighting For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601226) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Girl%20Worth%20Fighting%20For.mp3) (13.89 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Girl%20Worth%20Fighting%20For.m4b) (14.55 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 30:13

**Streaming:**  



End file.
